


Linked Universe: Six

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe! [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, I broke the AU, I cannot possibly ask for your forgiveness, Someone dies, This is just pure pain, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: The Hero of Warriors couldnt stand having a black eye. He thought drinking the last potion to help clear it up wouldnt hurt... How wrong he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt @skull-kid-of-the-forest on tumblr and holy shit this actually turned out a lot different and a lot better than what I was originally expecting. I’m sorry, but this is just pure angst and pain, and suffering for everyone, but especially Warriors and Wind. I have broken this AU, I’m sorry.
> 
> Linked Universe is a Legend of Zelda AU that belongs to Jojo56830 on Tumblr!

**Nine.**

A black eye - A repulsive and unsightly thing that Warriors did not like being present on his face in the least. It wasn't that he was narcissistic and vain, but there was something about being marked on his face, somewhere so obvious and where everyone could see, that he didn't like. Scars, bruises, and burns left over from battle elsewhere on his body he could leave to heal as they were, evident by the scars along his arm; but his face was strictly off limits.

He couldn't exactly pin down which fight he had been struck in having quickly wiped the blood from his face in the aftermath, but it had only taken less than a day for the ghastly and angry bruise to fully show itself upon his face. He had decided against taking a potion when it had first happened knowing only too well, thanks to Legend constantly going on about it, that they were low on supplies, but after catching a glimpse of himself in the aforementioned man's shield he had changed his mind. They were nearing the next town and within the next day or so, they would be there. They would manage with what they had left.

“What are the Yiga Clan doing here?” Wild was the first to say something, the distaste and venom evident in his voice as they looked down at the makeshift camp from their vantage point on the hill. No one could give him an answer, they too were all confused. Some because they knew of what he actually spoke of but didn't know why either, and the others just because they did not know at all.

“Im not sure, but we're all ready behind for the day and going around would take too much time. Do you think we can handle them?” Time spoke up, redirecting his attention to Warriors and Legend separately.

“We're low on supplies. No fairies are around here and we've got no potions so we need to be cautious. We've still got a decent supply of arrows so we can use them to keep range and we can use whatever tools we have as well.” Came the reply of Legend from where he was crouched down on the ground, checking over his bags, pulling out the supplies he did have and lifting them up for inspection. Wild’s hand gripped tighter around the spear that he currently held.

“Okay, yes, we'll keep as much distance as we can, taking them out with arrows and any other ranged attacks we've got. Wild, you know the most about these guys so can you take the lead with your spear and with most of the arrows. Legend and 'Rule, you two help him out with that.” The three of them nodded as they started splitting the arrows between themselves and Wild gave them a quick run down. Warriors turned to the the others. “The rest of us will sneak around and use our swords to take them out, and remember to stay on guard at all times.”

Everyone seem content with the plan, it was simple enough. Of course there were ways something could always go wrong - like their planned element of surprise being ruined if they had already been spotted - but no one brought that up.

Time was of the essence. The sun would soon begin to set and fighting in the dark wasn't at all smart. All of them knew better than that.

They split up into their groups. Legend, Hyrule, and Wind going off ahead to find a place to hide and shoot down any footmen and scouts, the rest of them hanging back and then splitting up into pairs and snuck around. Time was with Four, Sky was with Twilight, and Warriors with Wind.

Things started off smoothly, the first few men went down in a few precise arrows hitting their targets spot on. Shields were up, swords were drawn and ready as the six of them made their way into the camp, picking off a few blademasters here and there.

Warriors was almost in disbelief, from what Wild had told him about the Yiga clan, he had been expecting more. There was too few and it was almost too easy. The camp big enough, so where were the others?

The sound of swords clashing pulled his attention back to where he was. Things could change so quickly in a battle, and always being aware of that is what made a good captain. Thinking on the spot and being able to command and change plans with a single shout. You couldn't allow yourself to be swept up in it all. Someone, somewhere, had engaged in a fight.

Warriors could hear footsteps running towards him, the only reason he didn't immediately turn around and draw his sword upon the approaching men was for the voice that he recognised calling out to him. The other three had joined them

“We ran out of arrows much sooner than we expected.” Legend stated, shouting a quick Wild at his right side and the turned back to Warriors raising an eyebrow. “What's going on?”

“This camp is big but there too few people here. I'm thinking that they must have saw us coming earlier…” Before he had even finished, Warriors could see the way Wind tensed and once again gripped his spear tightly. “I have a plan, we'll quickly regroup before we're ambushed.” The four standing around him all nodded in agreement before the five of them all sprinted off further in the came to find the others.

Once they found Time and the three others, it seemed they had already come to the same conclusion, and had unluckily encountered the ambush. At least Warriors now knew where the sound of swords ringing together had come from. Very quickly the rest of them joined in against the rest of Yiga Clan members and excluding the odd bump and scratch here and there, they were on their way to victory.

Nine against many wasn't a fair fight, but each and everyone of the pack of heroes had taken on worst before. They'd be okay.

Everything happened so fast; they were all managing on their own or aiding one another, the amount of foes was slowly diminishing in number. Everyone was still relatively okay all things considered and the sun hadn't begun to set just yet. Time was still on their side.

“Warriors!” Someone's voice rang out loud and clear in the midst of the battle. Bells and whistles immediately went off in the Captain's head as he quickly looked about, frantically looking for whoever had called out to him.

Legend.

He was crouched down, his sword placed down on the floor as he cradled something close to him. At first Warriors couldn't tell what, but then he saw blue.

It had been some time since he had seen Wind...

Time slowed down suddenly, his arms felt heavy, and his brain fizzled out. Any and all well thought of plans left his head as he stood there completely numb.

The others quickly finished off the last few enemies, and once again his name was called out several times he finally caught up with everything again. Legend was still crouched down on the floor, still holding someone close, and Warriors could see Wild running over to him.

That settled that then.

The other six of them quickly made their way towards to three of them. Legend held the youngest of their group in his arms and Wild had his hands now pressing down on his abdomen. Light blue fabric was soaking up so much blood and it was being stained and, judging from what he could see of Legend's hands as he lifted them up and tried to wipe them off, so was skin.

He did the first thing he could think off; pulled his scarf off and shoved it towards Legend so that could be used to to help apply pressure.

Wind had gotten hurt. Badly. And the words that had been said less than an hour earlier repeated in his head.

_“We've got no potions so we need to be cautious.”_

He had used the last potion that morning to get rid of his back eye and now… he didn't know this was going to happen.

If he had, he wouldn't have taken it.

He had seen people been hurt before, he had seen people die before. Both those the brave, the foolish, and otherwise. Those who were part of his squad and trusted him, and those who didn't.

He thought he was used to it. All the gore, the blood, the last shaky breaths or pleads for it to end. Matted hair and disposed weapons.

He was not.

“What happened?” It was Four, and his voice was barely above a whisper. Stunned silence and absolute shock and horror is something all of them shared.

Not too far away Warriors noticed a Yiga sword, the blade covered in blood. He hadn't gotten a good look at Wind's wound but he could put two and two together.

As could everyone else.

Wind was a skilled warrior; he had told them all multiple stories about his adventures and the foes he had taken down. How he had sailed across the entire world alone with just his sailboat. How close he had been a few times to failing but then getting help and had finally managed to defeat Ganondorf.

No one here had helped him until it was too late.

“We're still a day away from the closest town…” Sky muttered, his voice shaky and muffled from the way he covered his face with his hand. It was the one thing none of them wanted to hear, but it was true.

“Me and Wild can run on ahead.. O-or maybe Twilight could take him.” Hyrule stepped forward, his eyes obviously struggling to look away from the younger boy, but finally he managed to look to all of them.

Warriors could hardly see him, he kept himself stood behind Legend so that he didn't have to. It was a dishonour to Wind, but he couldn't do it. From what he could see, Wind looked so small. Smaller than he usually did. He really was just a child...

His head had obviously rolled back from the way a hand was underneath and supporting it up. Crazy blond hair was sweaty and brushed back, allowing the two who were assisting him to keep an eye on his face. Warriors was glad he couldn't see his face - He didn't have to see his usually cheerful face twisted in pain. He didn't have to see the fear in his dark green eyes, or they way they drooped, or even the way his lips trembled.

Everyone could hear the very faint shallow breaths: laboured, shaky, pained. All the things that Wind should never be experiencing, at least not like this.

Wind had spoke of his grandma before, and he had hoped that one day he would be able to introduce the rest of them to her and his younger sister. Now all they could do if they ever did meet the two of them is tell them ‘Sorry…’

He had even mentioned once, just to Warriors, that she has nearly died and how he had to bring her a fairy.

If only they had one at the moment.

“Legend…” Warriors caught the attention of his red clad friend, tapping him also on the shoulder as the other lifted his head and looked up at him. “Can.. Can I?” He head nodded down towards Wind, his voice failing him as he tried to say what he wanted. Legend just nodded

Carefully, Warriors knelt himself down on the ground next to Legend, the others still all just watching in complete silence. His hand traded places with Wild's as he placed it on top of his scarf that was still soaking up blood and slowly Wind was moved into his lap.

“It's no use.” Warriors couldn't help but choke out a gasp as Time finally said something, his voice low and devoid of any emotion. In a flurry of movement, Wild had stood back up and was shooting daggers at the Old man, his breathing rapid as his hand clenched at his side's

“They did this! I can't let them get away with this!” Wild spat out, completely enraged as he quickly picked up his spear and then shot Time another look. If looks could kill, it wouldn't just be Wind who was lying on the ground dying right now…

“Wild-” Twilight tried to call and reach out, but it was too late, Wild had already started storming off. Hurried glances were exchanged between all of them, Twi's expression dropped along with his arm back to his side, his feelings all over his sleeve as his protégé was leaving them behind.

**Eight.**

“Sorry…” Was all he said as he quickly chased after him. He couldn't leave Wild to go off like that. It was getting dark, and it was dangerous to go alone.

**Seven.**

Warriors head dropped back down, his eyes falling onto Winds face as the boy he saw as his brother looked desperately back at him. A small hand moved and rested itself upon Warriors. The touch was cold, and the warm blush had faded from his skin.

"Cap-..." Warriors watched as a pair of trembling lips moved, the pained voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't do this. There was no way he was going to let this happen...

A blue sleeved hand slipped, falling back down into the dirt and blood underneath him.

The sun was setting.

The sky colours shifting from light blue into oranges and deep reds just like his coat. The breeze picking up slightly, chilling them all as the adrenaline wore off and reality settled in, and it even softly brushed through those damp light blond locks of the boy still in Warrior's arms. They all stayed silent, unmoving for an amount of time that none of them could be sure of.

Just like his eye had been earlier that day, shades of blue and purple settled over them.

The night was settling over them, the darkness thick and heavy as it snuffed out the last remaining hints of the day; just like the light that was leaving Wind's eyes.

**Six.**


	2. One.

**Six.**

Wind was gone. Dead. Warriors knew that no matter how much he prayed and wished to whatever Goddess or Goddesses that were out there, he wasn't coming back. No fairies were around. No great fairy fountain was hidden away somewhere nearby. Not even some sort of magic could fix this.

Wind _was_ gone.

It had been hard. He had closed the poor boy's eyes whilst they had still sat on the floor - the blood and mud still under his legs, seeping into his clothing - and he had wiped his face free from any smeared blood tracks and tears in an attempt to at least make him look a bit peaceful in rest, in contrast to the angry and savage red wound across his entire stomach. At least it was no longer bleeding and he was no longer suffering.

With a little bit of assistance he had managed to stand still holding the body of his brother - or the closest thing he had ever had to one - and although his legs felt like they would give out any second, he would never forgive himself if he dropped Wind. His blood stained, blue scarf stayed over his form, moved around slightly so it had covered Wind completely, both face and body, and he had allowed Legend and Time to lead the way to somewhere nearby to camp for the night.

Even if there was a chance of Wild and Twilight coming back.

They couldn't stay at the Yiga Camp.

The fire had been set up in complete silence by Hyrule and Time, everyone had else just sat and watched. Numb: that was all Warriors could feel. A heavy and sluggish numbness running through his brain, through every limb. He had carried Wind to where they had finally decided upon setting up camp for the night, and now he could hardly even lift an arm to run his hand through his hair.

He wanted to cry, he could feel all the distraught emotions in his chest and behind his eyes, but by something twisted he couldn't. The tears wouldn't fall. The shaking wouldn't stop. His chest would never stop aching.

He couldn't sleep, in fact none of them could, but unlike him they all at least seemed to at least be trying. Everyone was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and shock was very much still running through everyone's system. Wind was gone, and Wild and Twilight were still missing.

Nine was now just Six.

Wind's body lay off to the side, just away from the rest of them so that they didn't have to look at him. It was a horrible thing really, but now that it was hours later none of them could bare to look at him. Now that he was so pale, so cold, so obviously lifeless with every blush now gone from his body. Any bruises the boy had stood out so obviously against the paled tanned skin.

No longer was he covered by Warriors scarf, but instead his blanket, which is some way mocked them all by making it seem like he was just asleep. They all knew otherwise.

Wind was never a still sleeper.

Never would he lie on his back and not move around constantly, eventually flipping himself over onto his stomach.

He wasn't asleep.

For that second time that day Warriors watched as another light slowly started to die out, though unlike last time, this one flickered and held onto the life.

It was something he would never be able to forget. Deep green eyes, filled with such fear and hurt, wet with unshed tears, fading as Wind tried to lift his arm up to reach for him.

His strangled attempt at saying the nickname he had given to Warriors, as both a nod to where Warriors had come from but also Wind's pirating ways. Had it been to say an apology, or in attempt to make Warriors feel better? He'd never know now.

Weak and shallow gasps that attempted to take in a full breath but kept failing and dying out with a pained wince.

The warm and heavy scent of blood being the only thing Warriors could smell. It soaked Wind's skin, his face, hair, and torso. It stained Legend's hands, Wind's tunic, and Warriors’ scarf. It spread and marked everything it touched, making the harsh realisation only more brutal.

He watched the fire, unable to tear his gaze from it, eyelids drooping heavily shut more and more progressively as time passed. Fingers stayed clenched in the material on his scarf that draped over his lap.

He had wanted to clean it, to get the blood out of his beloved blue scarf, but exhaustion wouldn't let him move.

His eyes fell once again, the low red and orange light being replaced by a dark and suffocating black which welcomes him into sleep as it finally takes over his drained body.

\-----

Waking up from a sleep that he wasn't fully rested from was something Warriors was used to in one way or another. Every muscle screamed out to him in pain before he could even register that he was actually awake. Heavy fog clouded his brain and dulled every sense.

In a weak attempt and using every effort he could muster in his dazed state, Warriors moved his arms slowly underneath him and pushed on the ground to try and get himself up.

Aching limbs protested in moving, something that finally registered in his brain after he had exhausted himself further in his endeavour. He managed to turn his head slightly, his cheek now laying flat against the cold and dewy grass-

No. A sense of touch had finally come back to him, and it wasn’t the grass of the field wet from the morning dew he felt but something else.

Hot and dry sand, scratching and irritating his skin as he moved his head back and forth, small granules rubbing in an unpleasant and unexpected way.

_Why…_

_Why was he lying on sand?_

No longer did the tall trees of the forest edge cool him from the morning sun, in fact nothing did now.

He could feel the blazing hot sun beating down on him, and underneath all the layers of his fabric, chainmail, and armour he was was roasting. Perhaps if he was more dressed for the weather he'd be able to cope, but as he currently lay face down in the sand unable to move or shade himself it was just another pain to add on the list.

The faint morning breeze was cool as it blew through his hair and over his skin. It was gentle and kind, and not unpleasant.

Another sense finally cleared, and he could hearing the waves lapping at the shore nearby. The seagulls crying and wings flapping overhead, a loud oink rumbling low, people talking and a child laughing, and finally the sound of footsteps approaching closer as they ran along the loose sand.

Along with that came his sense of smell. No longer did the scent of blood, heavy and metallic, filled his nose but instead that of fresh air. It was easy to breathe in and completely clear, it helped wash away the last remaining aches from deep within him. The salt from the ocean and brush of the waves against the sand help wash away the last horrifying memories he could recall...

_Wind._

Warriors hadn't yet tried to open his eyes, the darkness still being the only thing he could see, but all too suddenly did that get replaced by a bright light behind his eyelids. He squinted his eyes tighter shut, wincing slightly as he did then slowly beginning to open then again, rapidly blinking and squinting as he did so.

Vibrant yellow sand and blue water immediately filled his sight, both so bright and almost like that of a painting. It all seemed far too perfect and lush to be real. Once again he tried lifting himself up, his arms no longer protesting so much.

Green grass and trees, wooden houses, and sheer rock grey cliff faces covered the small island, and the footsteps that he had heard approaching had now stopped. It took him a few moments to tear himself away from the peaceful scenery, and he looked to his right to see a young girl.

_Tanned skin and bright blonde hair. Deep green eyes and a light blue sundress._

Immediately he began feeling sick. Panicked. After being dazed for so long and slowly having his senses coming back to him, focusing on feelings and sight again, had he forgotten what had happened.

Not just that, but where were the others?

Warriors scrambled to stand up, the end of his blue scarf flowing out behind him in the breeze and no longer was it stained, nor were his clothes.

“I'm glad you're not dead, or wounded for that fact. You were lying out here for so long Granny was beginning to worry, so she asked me to come see if you were okay.”

He recognised this place, recognised this girl, but how he couldn't recall. His mind was a mess. Wind was dead. He had died in his arms! But now… there was no trace of that ever happening.

A shaky hand pushed itself through his hair as he tried to make at least some sense of what had happened. How he had gotten here? Here being…

_Outset Island._

Wind had shown him a pictograph of the place before, told him about his sister and even shown Warriors a picto of her and a group of people all standing in front of a pirate ship. That was missing from the scene but the rest of the Island and this girl…

Aryll.

This was Wind's home.

“If you're not feeling too good, Granny said I could take you back to ours.”

This time Warriors manages to take it what she had said, instead of just listening to the words but not taking any of it like he had last time. He gave Aryll charming smile, at least the best one he could muster up currently, and knelt down to be level with her.

“My name is L- Warriors, you can call me Warriors. May I ask what yours is?” He needed to be sure. Nothing was making sense and he needed answers.

He needed answers so he could try and make a plan.

“Aryll! My name is Aryll, and I have a big brother who's away right now but Granny is at home so we should go see her. We don't want to keep her waiting.”

Warriors watched as she ran easily across the sand back inland, stopped, turned back to him and pointed towards a house on the right. With a deep breath and by moving one foot in front of the other, he followed her off of the beach, along a small path and then to the lone wooden house on the right side of the island.

Aryll had already run inside, holding the door for him as he made his way in, giving her a brief nod of thanks before she had gone off again. The inside of the house was simple, with stone floor and wooden furniture, but it felt like a true home.

From the small ornaments that sat on the window frame or the chest of drawers, to the pictos hanging on the walls.

It was a home full of love and warmth.

He turned the corner and there sat in a wooden rocking chair was to only he could assume was “Granny” that Aryll had spoke of.

And if Aryll was Wind's brother.

And this was her grandmother...

Once again Warriors felt sick. No longer did the calming waves remove any footsteps in the sand, but they instead washed up those feelings of despair and anguish.

“You'll have to excuse me dear, my old bones aren't quite what they used to be so getting up is a bit of trouble… Are you okay?” Her voice was so gentle and smooth.

Warriors could feel his heart break as his chest began to ache.

He gave her a faint nod as he stepped towards her, her hand extended out for him to take.

“I'm-” How could he say anything to her… he didn't deserve her kindness, her trust, not after what he had allowed to happen.

“Oh, such a strong handshake. You remind me so much of my grandson with that blond hair and green clothing of yours.” With her other hand she pointed to a chair next to hers for him to take.

“You have a grandson? I wouldn't have ever thought you to be of that age.” He joked, taking a seat and still holding onto her hand.

Honestly, he didn't want to let go.

He had already let go once.

She gave him a small chuckle, the wrinkles in her face moving, and shook her grey haired head. “Oh you, you're far too kind, but yes I do have a grandson. He's off exploring the seas and being a hero all on his own. It's been some time since I last saw him but I know he'll be home soon. He promised me he'd come back.”

Warriors choked on the words in his throat, the feeling around his heart and lungs tightening like vines and making it hard to breathe.

_'How am I supposed to tell her?'_

He gave her hand a small squeeze, his head drooping as he looked down once again to the blue material that had pooled on his lap. It was clean.

“Can you tell me more about him, please? He seems like a good kid.”

Granny gently placed her other hand on top of his, giving it a small pat as she glanced out to the sea outside her window.

“His name is Link, and he's such a bright boy. Always smiling and laughing, and he's oh so expressive! He does everything he can for those he loves and cares for, and I'm glad that my daughter's son grew up to be such a brave boy.”

Wet.

Warriors could feel wet on his face, warm and heavy as the tears finally began to fall. His shoulders shook softly as he silently sobbed.

All the unshed tears from the night before finally came to the surface and it wrecked him. To hear Wind's grandmother speak of him just like he had spoken so fondly of her, so proud and hopeful…

It broke him.

The image of Wind's dying body once again filled his mind, his quivering lip as he spoke and shaky arm and he moved.

The image of Wind's lifeless body once again filled his mind, still cradled in his arms and hidden under the blanket.

“He sounds like such a good kid.” He finally managed out, his voice wavering as he tried not to become obvious that he was crying.

She squeezed his hands again and made a small humming sound in agreement.

“He is. Always looking out for others, putting them and their safety before his own. I know him well, but even when he was scared he went out and did so much for the sake of another person.”

Whilst it may have been a beautiful day outside with gentle blue and warm waves lapping at the golden sands, with the shining sun above them and pleasant warm breeze allowing for everyone to enjoy the weather, inside of Warriors head there was a storm.

A vicious and dark storm causing the deep blue waves to grow heavy and violent dragging him beneath into the icy depths. There was no warm sun or gentle breezes, just darkness and heavy winds knocking him all around as he tried to stay above water.

“I'm so sorry.” The words fell from his mouth before he even realised what he had said. She just shook her head again, turned back to him and sighed.

“Oh my dear boy, whatever do you have to apologise for? Worry not if you think you've made me miss him more by talking about him, that isn't the case. If it's something else, then whatever it is I can assure you that it wasn't your fault. Now, would you like some soup?” Slowly she began to get up from her chair, both her and the wood creaking with the movement. He nodded, watching once again as his scarf changed colour from a pale blue into a deeper one from his fallen tears.

She passed him a bowl, and when he looked up to her, she gave him a knowing smile.

_Wind - no, Link - was dead._

_Twilight and Wild were still gone_

_And Warriors was alone on Outset Island eating the very soup that Wind once talked so highly about._

**One.**


End file.
